pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream World
The Dream World is the Wi-Fi feature that first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. The Dream World is a large place to explore, as well as holding many features to figure out. To get to the Dream World, you need to use the C-Gear to sync your game with your Global Link account. However, with all its wonder, the Dream World has some restrictions as well. You only have one hour per day to explore the Dream World and there is currently a limit to the number of Pokémon you can send back. Below is everything you need to know about the Dream World. This new feature has many things that may be confusing. These are the basics of the Dream World and its features. House The first thing to see in the Dream World is your House (Fennel will guide you through it). This area is your "Secret Base". When you harvest berries, you can use them to buy kinds of furniture to decorate your house. You will receive a beginner house set, but as you can purchase additional items through the catalogue. After you enter the Dream World for the first time, Loblolly in Nacrene City can craft special furniture for you. Pdw-fennel-3.jpg Pdw-spruce-1.jpg Pdw-spruce-2.jpg File:Pdw-decorate-1.jpg File:Pdw-decorate-2.jpg File:Pdw-decorate-3.jpg Treasure Chest The Treasure Chest is a place to store the items you collect in the Dream World. When you remove items from your chest, you can access and get them when you enter the Entralink after awakening your Pokémon. File:Pdw-found-1.jpg File:Pdw-found-3.jpg Pokémon Board Your Pokémon board is an area in which you can see the Pokémon waiting to be sent to the Entralink. Also, you can see the Pokémon you have already sent. In the second board, after you reach 50 you can no longer send any more Pokémon. To send Pokémon to your game, first go to your friend board. The pictures of the Pokémon "held up" with blue circle pins are the ones that will be sent back. Then you need to "wake" your dreaming Pokémon up. In the top right hand corner is a button that has the on/off circle symbol. Click on it and it will proceed to show you what Pokémon and items are being sent over. It will show you the Pokémon first and you click next, then you will see the items. If you don't see a Pokémon or item you want to send over, just click back. If your Pokémon and items are on the "transfer list," then continue. Now you will need your DS. Get your game up and make sure you have a wi-fi signal. Then click on "Online" on your C-Gear. Click "Game Sync" and wake your Pokémon up. On the upper screen, in the dream cloud, you should see all the Pokémon and items you sent over floating down and disappering. That means it is being sent to your game. When it has downloaded everything it will close the game sync. You then click "Wireless" and then click "Entralink" to be transported to the Entralink. Go up towards the forest. If you sent items, there will be a boy on the left side of the entrance. Talk to him and you will get your items. If you sent Pokémon, go into the forest and find them. To catch them talk to the Pokémon. It will take you into a battle, but all you have to do is go into your bag and find a Dream Ball. It will allow you to catch any Pokémon in the dream world without fail. Berries and Gardening To the very west of your house is your Berry Garden. This place is an area to grow berries for the Dream World or the main games. At first, you start off with 2 rows with 3 berry plants in each. When you get 1800 Dream Points, you may get more rows. The more points you get, the more rows you receive. Usually, a berry takes about 24 hours to grow and watering is essential. Your friends can also come to check your berries out and water them too. {C}You can also water other people's gardens. You can only water twenty plants (that aren't your own) per day, however. {C} File:Pdw-garden-1.jpg Items Shelf Your '''Item Shelf '''is a place where your items are stored with 3 items per rack, 9 total. You can trade your items with your friends that come to visit you. When you visit a user, you will have to swap for items or berries that you have not sent to the Entralink. The swap will be unsuccessful if you have the same item that hasn't been sent to the Entralink. (Hint* You are limited to a certain amount of the same item, if you go to other houses. But if you place the item on the Item Shelf, then search for the same item as the one you put on the shelf, you will then have to put that on your shelf until you are completely done with your search... then come back and get all the same items you put on yourself and Alakazam. You now have more than just one of those items you can transfer to your DS, DSLite, DSI, DSIXL, 3DS and/or 3DSXL). File:Pdw-trade-1.jpg File:Pdw-trade-2.jpg File:Pdw-trade-3.jpg Dream Points Gallery Pdw-fennel-1.jpg Pdw-fennel-2.jpg Pdw-fennel-4.jpg File:Pdw-found-2.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-1.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-3.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-4.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-5.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-6.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-7.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-9.jpg File:Pdw-befriend-10.jpg References *Pokémon Dream World Page Category:Game Mechanics Category:Wi-Fi Features